Demonic Statue Jinchuriki
by jCOOLn
Summary: What if when 'Tobi' attacked Konoha, he used the demonic statue of the outer path? What if he used the demonic statue to extract the nine tailed fox from Kushina? What if Minato sealed the statue inside naruto? What special abilities would naruto receive from the Demonic statue that has Madara, Nagato, Hashirama, and 'Tobi's' cells inside of it? mokuto, rinnegan, sharingan, naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was in class like always listening to Iruka babbling on about some trivial crap that had nothing to do with being a ninja. Naruto was an eight year old boy with blond hair, tan skin, an athletic build. The weird thing about him was the two slash like markings on his face, arms, chest and legs. His eyes were also 'different' then normal peoples. Naruto's eyes were a royal purple color with three rings in them that covered his entire eye. He liked his eyes, so he kept them 'active' at all time. It was also a good way to build up his chakra, and better his chakra control as well. The other weird thing about his features was the three green strip marks on his arms, two on each side of his chest, three on his legs, and the two on each of the cheeks on his face.

Naruto's eyes were the legendary Rinnegan, which he had had since he was born. The green markings were physical manifestations of his Mokuton bloodline. Nobody knew how he had either of these bloodlines, but he did have them. Naruto had been training how to use them since he was six years old thanks to the old man giving him some scrolls to get his powers under control. What nobody knew was that Naruto had the sharingan as well, and the mangekyou sharingan (not that he knew what it was called), but did not tell anyone. He knew that drawing any more attention to him-self would be a bad thing.

Naruto did not like thinking back to his life so far. He had not exactly enjoyed his child hood, and he knew why. All of his life he had been called a demon, and been subjugated to some of humanity's darker side. He knew why they hated him. On the day of his birth a powerful demon, led by a man with a spiral shaped mask, attacked his village. The demon was a giant, humanoid entity with most of its body looking decayed. He used this demon to extract another demon from a woman name Kushina Uzumaki, a woman who Naruto figure was his mother. The man was trying to steal Konoha's biju for unknown reason, and almost got away with it. The Hokage, Minato Namikaze, could not kill the demon, but since he was a seal master he could get rid of it at least for the time being. With that in mind he sealed the demon within a new born baby. That baby was him, Naruto Uzumaki. After that the Yodaime and his wife died thanks to the demon. After that the people believed he was the demon, but since the Sandaime Hokage made a law that prevented people from taking violent actions against him, so for the most part he was left unharmed. There were a few assassination attempts against him, but thanks to his Rinnegan he was able to protect himself.

He was actually somewhat happy for the assassination attempts. They were the reason he knew about why he was hated, more about his dojutsu, the Uzumaki clan, and the fact that he had the Mokuton bloodline. He used a technique his Rinnegan granted him on them. It allowed him to pull the souls out of anyone he wanted, and gain their memories. When his would be assassins would start to monologue, Naruto would simple grab hold of the hand that they were using to prevent him from escaping, and pull their souls out. This way he learned many things. He learned about chakra control, fire, water, and earth manipulation, shape manipulation, a couple of tiajutsu, and kenjutsu styles, and about genjutsu.

The first thing he started to learn was chakra control. It took a few days to master the leaf balancing technique, one day to learn the tree walking technique, and three days to master the water walking technique. After he finished learning water walking he figured he could control his chakra enough to learn a technique he got from one of his assassins. It took twenty minutes to learn the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu', and ten more minutes to learn the 'Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu'. Using the 'Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu' Naruto was able to start on his water manipulation training, shape manipulation, a kenjutsu style called the 'After Image', and a tiajutsu style called the 'Strong Fist', which apparently was a rare style used in Konohagakure. He could not use normal genjutsu thanks to his giant chakra reserves, but with his Rinnegan it was not a problem. He also used his shadow clones to master his Rinnegan abilities. His favorite abilities of his Rinnegan were the gravity release, but he did like all of the techniques that his Rinnegan gave him.

Naruto did not neglect his physical training while training his other abilities. He was able to place a low level restriction seal on his body that put only a small about of stress on him while he trained. He would often times run, to gain endurance, do pushups and squats, to gain strength, and would stretch to stay nimble, and flexible. He slowly increased his training regimen over the years to make sure he did not stunt his growth.

Naruto continued this training for a year, and found it gave him great results. He was able to master water manipulation, as well as all of the water release jutsu he would be assassins knew. He mastered shape manipulation to a great degree, as well as the stances to his tiajutsu, and kenjutsu styles. He was getting better with genjutsu, but was far from being a master. He got good at using his Rinnegan, and learned about a lot of its capabilities. He did not start learning how to use his Mokuton bloodline limit, because he wanted to master both water and earth manipulation first, but was convinced on learning all of his elemental releases before he died which was a going to be difficult since he had the earth, water, fire, wind, lighting, gravity, yin, yang, yin-yang, and wood release. As of now he figured without his bloodlines he was a low genin, but with them he could give a chunin a run for their money, basically because of his gravity release was so powerful.

For the next five years he mastered earth release, water release, wood release, gravity release, and fire release. He also increased his physical training, but always kept in mind not to overdo it before he hit puberty. He continued to practice his genjutsu, and got in learned more about the 'demon' that was sealed inside of him, although Naruto did learn he could control it with his Rinnegan, but it did need a boat load of chakra to do.

When Naruto was meditating one day he found himself in a sewer system. He traveled through it, and finally came to a giant golden gate with a piece of paper on it with the kanji for 'seal' on it. Behind the gate was a giant creature sitting on a giant purple flower in a meditative position. The weird thing about it was it had shackles on its arms and legs. Naruto was shocked at first that this creature was inside him, but he was already pre-warned so he was not too shocked. He stayed there for a while trying to get the 'demon' to react, but it never did. Eventually Naruto got tired of it, and went inside the seal. To his shock the demon did not try and attack him. Naruto started to look around, and even sat on its head, but it never moved. The demon was just like a giant statue, but the weird thing was it looked like two people were fused to it. The first one he recognized as Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, and the second one Naruto did not recognize because he had a mask on, but it did not look like it could be pulled off anymore. Naruto did not see the point in keeping it locked up, but maybe the seal was the reason the demon was so inactive. Either way Naruto was not going to chance it going on a rampage and taking over his body, so he just left it there for the time being.

After that Naruto would go there and sit on the demons head whenever he got bored. It was like a safe place for him, since nobody could get in there without his permission. That was when Iruka decided to bring Naruto out of his musings.

"Naruto could you please come back down to earth." Shouted Iruka, getting laughs from the rest of the students there save a few of the more stoke ones.

"Hmmmm sorry Iruka sensei, but zoned out I guess." Spoke Naruto in an uninterested voice. He didn't see why he needed to know the names of the first fire daimyo, it's not like his family even ruled the fire nation anymore.

"Alright class it is time to see if any of you are prepared to become genin. The first test is a written test. Mizuki sensei and I will pass them out. When you are done flip them over so no one can see your answers and wait for everyone else to finish their test." Spoke Iruka as he started passing out tests.

For some strange reason Mizuki believed he could put a genjutsu on his paper in the hopes that he would fail. That was just stupid in Naruto's opinion, and it made him wonder how he was a teacher.

'I have a damn dojutsu, and you think genjutsu will work on me? Are you mentally challenged or just plain stupid sensei?' thought Naruto, as he started to answer the real question. When Naruto got do he did what Iruka said and flipped his paper upside down and waited for the rest of his class to finish their test. It took a while, mainly because Kiba had the brain of a dog, but eventually everyone got done, and Naruto followed Iruka out to the training field for the next test.

"Alright everyone the next test is a tiajutsu spar. You do not have to win to pass; all you have to do is show Mizuki and I that you are proficient enough to pass. You are not allowed to use anything but tiajutsu, and you may not try and permanently injure or kill your class mates." Spoke Iruka. After that he started to pair the students off into groups.

The fights were boring in Naruto's opinion, and he could already see who was going to win and who was going to lose. Hinata Hyuga was without a doubt the best at tiajutsu except for him and the teachers, but her confidence dropped her abilities down to wear a few of the students could best her if lucky. She easily won her fight, although she did look like she had to force herself to do it. Kiba won as well, but it was basically nothing more than a street fight in his opinion. Shikamaru and Choji would not fight each other, and basically failed that portion of the test. The clan children all did good, and Sasuke Uchiha was probably the second strongest student in the class, but he gloated like he was the best, even after the times Naruto beat him into the ground. After Naruto beat up some civilian boy, the test was over, and they followed Iruka to a pedestal that had shuriken and kunai on it.

"Alright class this is the third part of the exam. You will demonstrate your skills at throwing these shuriken and kunai." Spoke Iruka.

They all took turns, and like in the tiajutsu portion of the exam the clan children dominated the test. The civilian children barely even hit their targets, let alone getting vital targets. The clan children were different than them though. They hit most of the targets, and got a couple of the vital areas as well. Then it was Sasuke Uchiha's turn. He did some kind of jump, spin, and through thing, and got the majority of the targets. After Sasuke it was his turn. Naruto didn't do any fancy moves, but he did hit every target, and every vital spot giving him the highest score much to Sasuke and his fan-girls ire.

"Alright everyone it is time to go back to the class room for the final portion of the exam. You will each be brought to a room individually to perform the three academy jutsu." shouted Iruka, as he walked towards the academy.

'What a joke. Three D rank jutsu is all they teach you, and then they expect you to go off and become great and powerful ninja. It is just sad in my opinion.' thought Naruto as he followed Iruka.

When they got back to class Iruka started to call everyone into office to see if they could perform the jutsu required to become genin. As Naruto expected almost none of the civilian children passed, but all of the clan children did. After Sasuke came out sporting his forehead protector they called Naruto in.

"Alright Naruto it is now your turn to see if you have what it take to become a genin. First thing you will need to do is perform the body switch technique." Spoke Iruka. Instantly there was a puff of smoke, and a chair was standing where Naruto was. Naruto was standing on the other side of the room with a bored look on his face.

"Great job Naruto, now you will have to perform the henge technique." Spoke Iruka, he watched a puff of smoke envelope Naruto's body. When the smoke cleared there was an exact copy of Iruka standing there.

"Excellent job Naruto, now all you need to do is perform the clone technique, and you will become a genin." Spoke Iruka. He watched as Naruto went through a few hand seals before he called out.

"Water style: Water Clone Jutsu!" instantly the water in Iruka's cup divided into three and took the form of three Naruto's.

"Wow that was an amazing job Naruto. For a genin to be able to use elemental ninjutsu is just astounding, and deserves extra credit." Spoke Iruka, but Mizuki looked pissed off.

"Thanks Iruka sensei, so did I pass?" asked Naruto, although he already knew the answer to his question.

"With flying colors. Now all you have to do is pick out what color you want, and you're done." Spoke Iruka.

Naruto looked at the forehead protectors for a second, but then grabbed one that had a black cloth connected to it. He then tied it to his forehead, causing his bangs to hang over it. (Looks like the Yodaime's hair style). After that Naruto left the room sporting his new headband for all to see. When he got outside he got some nasty looks for the parents that were there either consoling their children or praising them on a job well done.

Naruto just shrugged off their looks of contempt, and continued walking towards the forest in which he lived. Once he got so far in a two story house could be seen on the edge of a clearing right in front of a lake. It was the home Naruto had made using his Mokuton bloodline. There was a training ground in the back that had lots of practice dummies he used when practicing. He could make them move, dodge, and attack him which made the training that much better for him, and thanks to his Mokuton bloodline he did not have to worry about replacing the dummies as he could just fix the ones he destroyed.

"Ahh home sweet home." Spoke Naruto, as he walked towards the training ground. When he got there he went through a few hand seals. "Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Instantly the ground started to rise, and when it was done a grove in the wall could be seen. Soon water from the lake started to flow down like a waterfall.

"Alright now that that is done let's start working on learning how to use my sharingan." Spoke Naruto, as he created twenty clones to help him master his sharingan. He found out that there were specific techniques that only his mangekyou sharingan could do. He knew about the ability to make a spectral figure, and to manipulate space and time. He was curious to see if there was anything else his eyes could do.


	2. Chapter 2

(Demonic Statue Jinchuriki Chapter 2)

Naruto woke up and began packing for today's mission. He was curious about what type of survival training would determine if he and his so called team would be able to become actual genin. He still couldn't believe all of the crap he was going to have to go through just to become a genin, which was the lowest of the low when it came to the ninja higherarcy.

When he got done packing he threw his backpack onto his back and began walking towards training ground seven were Kakashi had told them that they would need to be there by six o'clock in the morning, but he was still curious as to why he said don't eat or they would throw up. Naruto knew that if you overworked yourself after you got done eating that you would throw up which is why he had so many food pills on hand. They were not very satisfying and they didn't give you the energy of a real meal, but they were a life saver when you were in a barren land and there was no food around. Naruto popped in one of the food pills into his mouth and could already feel his hunger dissipating. When he got to the training ground he saw Sakura and Sasuke were already there and that they were already in the same routine. Sakura was fantasizing over Sasuke, who was brooding with a scowl on his face. Naruto just sighed and sat down beside a tree and feel asleep. After waiting for five hours Naruto was about to leave when Kakashi finally arrived.

"Good morning" spoke Kakashi as he looked at the aggravated faces of his future genin. He knew that they would be upset, but he was surprised to see Naruto look indifferent and not even hungry. 'Did he eat anyways' wondered Kakashi.

"You're late" shouted Sakura as she stood up fuming. She looked ready to kill and the look on her face said that she was really hungry.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way to get here" spoke Kakashi as he rubbed the back of his head like an idiot.

"You must have taken a really long path if it took a jonin five hours to get here" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Kakashi. He wasn't fooled by Kakashi's lame excuse and he wasn't in the mood to play games with him.

"Well anyways let's move on with the test shall we. The test is simple really all you have to do is take one of these bells from me before the timer goes off and you pass, but if you fail to get a bell then you will be sent back to the shinobi academy for another year of training" spoke Kakashi as he strapped two bells to his hip. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything, because Sakura beat him to it.

"But sensei there are only two bells" spoke Sakura as she looked at Kakashi with confusion in her eyes.

"Very observant of you Sakura and yes there are only two bells because only two of you will be able to pass. The one who doesn't get a bell will get sent back to the academy, but then again if none of you get a bell then you will all be sent back to the academy" spoke Kakashi with an eye smile. He saw the determination on their faces instantly and decided to give them one final push. "Oh yea I want you to come at me with the intent to kill. Anything less and you will not even have a small chance in hell of getting one of these bells from me" spoke Kakashi as he looked at them with boredom on his face.

"But sensei those weapons are too dangerous to use even if you are a jonin" spoke Sakura completely forgetting that ninja shot giant fireballs and other things at each other so a few kunai and shuriken were not really that big a deal.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. Now you test will begin now" shouted Kakashi and instantly they all disappeared into the brush. Kakashi was happy to see that they knew how to conceal themselves, but wondered who would be the first to attack.

'Ok I have a few options laid out before me. I could use my Rinnegan and just pull the bells to me, but I don't want anybody really knowing what all my Rinnegan can do or how it works. It will help me later on if I keep my most powerful weapons as secret as possible. Wood release could be very useful as well, but then they will know just how far I have come using it. I want them to believe that my wood release is nowhere near as powerful as the first Hokage's even though it is, because if they knew that it was then they would make me their anti-jinchuriki weapon in case of war. I should probably stick with the basics like tiajutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu. I shouldn't use my bloodlines or fuinjutsu as it would rise to many questions' thought Naruto as he looked down at Kakashi. He wasn't surprised to see the man reading his pervert book and began to think he was a little bit prideful in his abilities if he didn't even seem to think he had to be on guard even if he was fighting fresh genin. After all the old saying went even a kage could fall to a genin if given the right circumstances. Naruto just shook his head and began going through hand signs.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu" shouted Naruto as a large dragon rose from the ground and charged Kakashi. Kakashi was very surprised that a genin could use elemental ninjutsu, but was even more shocked when one used an A ranked elemental ninjutsu. He quickly put his book away and used a 'Body Flicker Jutsu' to escape Naruto's earth dragon. When he was about to land on his feet he heard Naruto again.

"Earth Style: Running Spike Jutsu" shouted Naruto as he slammed his hands on the ground and multiple earth spikes started protruding from the ground and rushing off towards were Kakashi was about to land. Seeing this Kakashi used a 'Replacement Jutsu' to avoid Naruto's attack and watched as the earth jutsu tore the wood logs to shreds.

'He seems to be very skilled in using elemental ninjutsu, and his chakra reserves must be huge to be able to use an A and a B ranked jutsu back to back at such a young age, but then again he is a jinchuriki. I am surprised though that he isn't a little bit more winded. I did tell them not to eat breakfast, but I guess Naruto didn't heed my advice. I wonder why he isn't using his Mokuton bloodline limit or his Rinnegan though since I am sure he has at least some skill using them if what lord Hokage said was true, though he did say that everything the boy knew was self-taught so I can't expect him to know too much since it's not like he has an innate feeling for the ninja arts and can just break them down and quickly understand them or something like that' thought Kakashi as he hid in the foliage. He saw Naruto enter the clearing and then look at him which surprised him. He wasn't surprised when Naruto started going through hand signs though.

When Naruto saw how easily Kakashi was able to avoid his two earth jutsu he knew he would have to get creative and decide to use a little bit of his Mokuton jutsu since after all it wasn't like he was going to use some of the first's SS ranked jutsu or anything like that. When Naruto sensed out Kakashi using his senor abilities he started going through hand signs.

"Wood Style: A Sea Covered in Trees Jutsu" shouted Naruto. This was a low level version of the firsts signature move the 'Wood Style: A World Covered in Trees Jutsu'. This way Naruto would have an excuse for using wood style ninjutsu and say that since he couldn't learn the first jutsu that he made a low level version of it that he would be able to use.

When Naruto got done going through hand signs and he called out his jutsu small thing trees started popping out of the ground and traveling towards Kakashi at incredible speeds. When Kakashi saw this he jumped out of the tree he was in and tried to avoid the jutsu. He was surprised when he saw the trees change direction and start rushing towards him again. He decided that two could play at that and started going through hand signs of his own.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" shouted Kakashi as he exhaled a large fireball that clashed with Naruto's wood jutsu. When the two jutsu collided they caused a large explosion to happen and the trees were dead due to the burning effects of Kakashi's jutsu.

Kakashi was tired of playing with Naruto and quickly appeared behind him. He was surprised when Naruto was actually able to put up a good tiajutsu fight since he figured Naruto had spent all of his time learning ninjutsu, but he saw that he was wrong. Eventually Naruto was able to get in a good hit on Kakashi, but Naruto was shocked when he turned into a puff of smoke.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu' thought Naruto, but then he heard "Earth Style: Decapitation Jutsu" coming from underneath him. He tried to run away, but Kakashi's hand shot out of the ground and pulled him under. When the dust cleared Kakashi was standing over Naruto was a smile on his face, and Naruto was neck deep in the ground with an annoyed look on his face.

"Close but no cigar" spoke Kakashi as he began to walk away.

"You know this test is kind of fishy. There is just no way three fresh genin could ever actually defeat you and take one of those bells so that leaves the question what is the real meaning of this test. I will figure it out and when I do I will make sure you make me a genin" spoke Naruto as he eyed Kakashi. Kakashi looked surprised, but then shrugged his shoulders and went off to test Sasuke and Sakura.

'He only has two bells which is odd since there are supposed to be three genin per jonin instructor unless someone is taken in as an apprentice which none of us were surprisingly. This test has something to do with those bells, but what' wondered Naruto as he used his gravity jutsu to widen the hole he was in so that he could get out. When he was out he heard a loud scream coming from within the forest. 'That sounded like Sakura. Kakashi must have done something to her and she must have tripped out. Wait that is it. He is purposefully pitting us against each other even though we are supposed to work as a team. He must be trying to see if we can work as a team or fight until we all lose' thought Naruto as he ran in the direction that he heard Sakura scream. He ran for a few minutes until he heard her scream again.

'What did Kakashi attack her twice' wondered Naruto as he continued running. When he got to the place were Sakura was passed out he saw Sasuke buried up to his neck with just his head sticking out and Sakura not far from him passed out.

"What happened to you two" asked Naruto as he began digging Sasuke out of the ground which surprised him greatly.

"Why are you helping me when you should be trying to get a bell" demanded Sasuke as Naruto pulled him out of the ground, although he let go of his hand early so he would fall on his face.

"I realized that the bells are just a diversion to the real test" spoke Naruto as he started pimp slapping Sakura until she started to come to although now she had big welts on her face.

"What do you mean the bells are just a diversion to the real test" asked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto with those soulless black eyes.

"Think about it for a second. All genin teams are made up of three genin and one jonin, Iruka wouldn't shut up about crap like that, so that means that this is a pass or fail test not individually but as a team. We have to work together and try and get a bell to prove that we can work as one cohesive unit at least until Kakashi says we pass" spoke Naruto as he started to heal the welts on Sakura's face which she was very thankful for.

"But what if we do get the bells" asked Sakura once the swollenness in her face had receded enough for her to talk.

"If one of us gets both of the bells then we give the bells to the other two members of our team. It will show that we are willing to sacrifice ourselves for the good of the team" spoke Naruto as he got up and started rushing towards were Kakashi was.

"Alright, but if this doesn't work I am going to seriously kill you" spoke Sasuke as he ran beside Naruto and since Sasuke agreed to help Sakura did as well and quickly fell in behind them. When they got back to the clearing where Kakashi was Naruto started going through hand signs.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu" shouted Naruto as he slammed his hands onto the ground. Instantly a giant wall of earth formed on both sides of Kakashi and behind him. After that Sasuke began going through hand signs and Sakura let loose a barrage of shuriken.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" shouted Sasuke as a nice sized fireball came rushing out of him mouth. The fireball engulfed the shuriken and then broke off into multiple smaller fireballs that concealed the shuriken in them. Kakashi looked surprised, but when the jutsu hit him he went puff and disappeared.

"Damn he used a 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' again" spoke Naruto as he bit his thumb and began thinking about what to do next, until he felt a chakra signature appear behind him.

"I sure did, but it seems you three have finally discovered the real test" spoke Kakashi as he eye smiled at him. Naruto found it trying, Sasuke thought it was stupid, and Sakura just thought it was weird.

"So did we pass" asked Sakura with hope in her voice.

"Yeap, we are now officially team seven" spoke Kakashi as he left to tell the Hokage the good news.

(Three months later)

For the last three months Kakashi had his team doing D ranked missions which equaled out to be nothing more than over glorified chores. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were quick to object to doing such menial missions, but when the Hokage said that they had to do them they decided to do them as quickly as possible. They did at least five missions a day which brought their total score up to 460 D rank mission, and they were sick of them.

"Hell no. I am not doing another D rank mission. Kick me out of the ninja program if you want but I will not do another D ranked mission" spoke Naruto as he looked at the Hokage with those purple ringed eyes that make some people uncomfortable when he looked at them with them. Naruto found that by pressuring people he could get what he wanted so long as they believed he was compliant with their own wants, idiots.

"Naruto you are still a fresh genin. You are nowhere near ready to take on a higher ranked mission such as the C and B ranks" spoke Iruka but Naruto just ignored him and continued staring at the Hokage with unblinking eyes.

The Hokage was in kind of a bind. He knew that Naruto was strong because of the report Kakashi had given him, and Naruto had performed plenty of D ranked missions so he should have been easily cleared for a C ranked mission, but the problem originated in how much he was worth to Konoha. Naruto being the second person in the entire world to wield the Mokuton bloodline limit, to his knowledge, as well as the Rinnegan, to his knowledge, toppled by the fact he was the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox made him the ultimate target for the other hidden villages.

If the other hidden villages found out about Naruto they would attack without hesitance to try and obtain the boy who had limitless potential. He had spent countless hours spreading rumors about how his eyes were actually just a mutation and not the legendary dojutsu of the Sage of Six Paths with only his jonin and ANBU being any the wiser. He didn't want the other villages to attack as Naruto wasn't strong enough to protect Konoha from such a threat, but he grinned on the inside when they found out just how powerful Konoha really was when Naruto was fully trained, but now with Naruto threatening to leave the ninja program he was stuck in a difficult place.

"Kakashi do you believe your team is ready for a C ranked mission" asked the Hokage as he gave in to Naruto's wishes and allowed him to partake in this C ranked mission. He half hoped Kakashi would say no.

"Hmmm it would be beneficial for them to get some real world experience, so I think it would be for the best if we were given permission to take a simple C ranked mission" spoke Kakashi as he continued to read his pervert book completely mission the look of annoyance on the Hokage's face.

"Alright you may take a C ranked mission. Your mission will be to escort Tazuna to the Land of Waves and act as body guards against possible bandit attacks" spoke the Hokage as he waved his hand to allow other ninja to let Tazuna into the room.

When Tazuna entered the room he looked ready to fall over. Naruto could smell the scent of alcohol on him and it permeated the room like a thick cloud. Naruto could tell already that this guy was going to get on his nerves.

"Is this it? I get an emo, a scarecrow, a weird girl who dies her hair, and a strange kid with weird eyes. Are they really ninja" asked the man right before he took another big swig from his saki bottle.

"We will protect you even if we hate you" spoke Naruto as he left to go get his things. Sakura and Sasuke seemed to agree with him and copied his example followed by Kakashi thereafter.

Naruto and team met up at the north gate one hour later with Tazuna still drinking from that bottle like it was filled with water or something. Naruto was amazed at how Kakashi didn't even put them in formation like they were training in the academy and just let them walk around however they wanted.

As they walked towards Wave Country they walked over a small stream and right past two patches of water, though Naruto knew different. Using his Rinnegan Naruto could see through the illusion and knew that there were ninja hidden inside of fake water. Just as Naruto predicted the ninja jumped out and using some kind of chain killed Kakashi and ran at them at full speed.

Naruto delivered a swift kick to the one that ran at him and then used a quick wood release technique to hold him to the tree he was knocked into. He watched as the ninja bit into something and a purple smoke came out of his mouth. He was amazed when the ninja sucked in the smoke and died almost instantly.

'Must have been some kind of suicide pill' thought Naruto as he watched as Sasuke used his Uchiha interceptor fist tiajutsu style to defeat the other ninja. That ninja did the same as the first and killed his self. 'Talk about dedication. I know I wouldn't ever do the same for Konoha.'

After that Kakashi came out of his hiding place and calmed Sakura down who seemed like she was about to have a panic attack right before he turned on Tazuna. Tazuna instantly turned on the water works and told some sappy story but Naruto and Sasuke weren't affected as they had been through much worse. Eventually they decided on completing the mission if only to stay away from Konoha a little longer.

As they were walking Naruto sensed the presence of another person in the area using his sensor abilities though Naruto would be the first to admit it was far from perfect. That was when Kakashi shouted out that they needed to duck which they all did immediately. Naruto was amazed when a giant cleaver came lying through the air, over their heads, and then slammed into a tree not too far ahead of them.

Standing on the handle of the giant blade was a ninja who wore black and white camouflage leg and arm warmers, no shirt, faded blue ninja pants, and had bandages around his face which Naruto found odd.

"Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Land of Water, ex member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist" spoke Kakashi as he stood up and got ready for battle. From the tension in the air Naruto knew that this was the real deal.

"Ahh no wonder the Demon Brothers were not able to kill you. You're Kakashi Hatake or other wisely known as Sharingan Kakashi. You're a jonin from the Land of Fire and one of the top ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village" spoke Zabuza as he grabbed his sword. Naruto was amazed when a think mist full of Zabuza's chakra rolled in without him even weaving hand signs.

"I want all of you to stay out of this fight. He is on a whole other level compared to the Demon Brothers" spoke Kakashi as he removed his forehead protector. Naruto was shocked when he saw that Kakashi had a sharingan eye just like him, although Kakashi only had it in one eye while Naruto had it in both.

'What does that mean? And I weird for having the sharingan in both eyes or is he? The way Zabuza mentioned it and the fact that Sasuke isn't acting weird must mean I am the odd one. Sigh why is it always me' wondered Naruto as he sighed to his self. Naruto was also amazed as Kakashi actually started acting like a jonin sensei was supposed to and ordered them to get into a real formation.

Naruto watched as Kakashi and Zabuza fought in the mist. Naruto discreetly activated his sharingan in his right eye so that he could copy the jutsu that they were using while keeping his Rinnegan active in his left eye because for some reason although the Rinnegan didn't allow the user the ability to copy other techniques it did break them down on an amazing level and allowed the user to greatly understand the jutsu on a far greater level.

Naruto deactivated the sharingan and reactivated the Rinnegan when he sensed Zabuza break into their formation poised to strike them down with his overly large blade that Naruto honestly found fascinating.

"Now you die" shouted Zabuza as he swung his sword down on them. He was shocked witless when his blade was stopped by and invisible force that was coming out of the blonde kids hands if the way he was holding it up was any indication. He was shocked even more when he was literally thrown across the battle field by the strange jutsu.

"Who do you think I am? I am Naruto Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki clan" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Zabuza as he picked his self up. Naruto let a sigh of relieve go as he was glad he reacted fast enough to save his own life which was more than enough for him. Now he was really happy he spent all of that time learning to master his dojutsu, but he hoped Kakashi didn't see how he did it.

When Zabuza got back up Kakashi was there to greet him. They continued to fight it out and Naruto was wondering why it was taking them so long to use one water dragon jutsu. Eventually they got done with it and their dragons moved very slow and looked like they were about to fall in on themselves. Of course Kakashi got caught in a water prison jutsu but Naruto was able to save him with a powerful gravity attack when Kakashi was focusing on Sasuke.

"What are we going to do" asked Sakura as she looked down at Kakashi who had exhausted all of his chakra while using his sharingan.

'That is odd. Why does his sharingan take up so much chakra and leave him in such a terrible state? I know when I use mine I don't even notice the tiny amount of chakra it consumes. Maybe it is because I have much larger chakra reserves, but still it doesn't make sense to me' thought Naruto as he looked down at Kakashi. He made a quick shadow clone and had it pick Kakashi up.

"We will continue the mission. We are close enough to make it to Tazuna's house to get Kakashi a place to rest. He is suffering from chakra exaction but with some rest and food he should be just fine. While we are at Tazuna's we will be much better protected than walking through Fire Country back towards Konoha anyways" spoke Naruto as he started to follow Tazuna who looked much more serious than he had in the past few hours Naruto had known him.

"How do you know Kakashi is suffering from chakra exaction" asked Sasuke as he began following Naruto and group.

"These eyes do more than just make me pretty" joked Naruto as he continued to walk towards Tazuna's house.

When they got to Tazuna's house, which was much nicer than the dilapidated houses in the village, they were met by a beautiful young woman by the name of Tsunami. She apparently was Tazuna's daughter but how a beauty like her was related to a drunken slob like him was really a mystery to Naruto. After they laid Kakashi down Naruto got to meet Tsunami's little ball of emo. Naruto didn't even remember his name as he reminded Naruto to much of Sasuke.

Naruto was walking around thinking about what he wanted to do with his life. As he looked up at the moon hanging over head he got an idea but it was going to be very difficult.


End file.
